


Love with Tongues of Fire

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Series: Face it all Together [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Reign (TV)
Genre: Episode 7 AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark presence has over taken French Court. And with it, the young lovers are forced apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love with Tongues of Fire

"Killian isn't every able body man supposed to be out riding with King Henry? Why aren't you out there?" Emma asked, turning to the raven haired man standing by her at the window they were watching the processional from.

"Yes, but as I am actually sworn to the Scottish Crown and court, Mary was able to get me permission to stay here and watch over you ladies. King Henry was informed and approved of my remaining at the Castle."

"Alright. There is word going around that we are to have a few guests soon. Some duke or count out of Italy. Will you be accompanying Mary to greet them in the throne room?"

"No, Queen Mary told me it was to be just her, Francis, and Queen Catherine." Killian spoke, shaking his head and taking Emma's hand in his. "Come; let's take leave in your chambers. I'll drop you off and go fetch us a snack. How does that sound?"

"That sounds lovely, Killian." Emma said smiling; walking with him towards her chambers before he kissed her hand and turned to head to the kitchens to fetch them some food.

Soon after entering her chambers, Emma heard the door open and soft steps. Turning, she saw Greer entering with what looked to be simple clothes draping over her arm and a concerned and nervous look on her face.

"Oh Emma, I need your help. But first there's something I need to tell you." Greer spoke, her nervousness coming out through her tone.

Emma quickly approached her friend and ushered her to one of her sitting couches nearby. "Of course, please Greer, what's wrong?"

"Well first, let me confess. I've begun to have feelings for a kitchen servant downstairs. His name is Leith. We've sort of started seeing each other even though it can never amount to anything. It all started around the time that portages prince, Sir Thomas, was here. And well, I really like him and enjoy spending time with him in the kitchens. But today he invited me to go somewhere with him. Some hot springs or something. Thus the reason I am here. I need your help with dressing and looking like a peasant." Greer confessed, occasionally looking down at her hands while she spoke, seeming ashamed about what she was telling Emma. Her hands wringing and twisting in her lap, going unnoticed by her.

The entire time Emma listened with an open mind and heart. When she saw that Greer was scared and nervous about telling her and being judged, Emma took one of Greer's hands in her own to calm and reassure her.

Offering a soft smile Emma spoke, "Of course I'd be happy to help you. Now I understand why you always volunteered to go to the kitchens. Come let's get you changed for your trip."

"Thank you Emma, oh I almost forgot. A letter arrived for you today. Here" Greer spoke, smiling before pulling out an envelope and handing it to Emma.

Placing it to the side on a table for later, Emma began to help Greer change out of her nicer dress, readjust her corset and put on the simpler looking peasant dress.

Soon Greer was sitting in front of Emma who was brushing and then braiding her hair in a simple French braid. While she was braiding, Emma couldn't help but ask something that had crossed her mind multiple times.

"Why did you come to me about your situation and not Lola or Aylee?"

Greer thought for a moment before responding. "Well, I suppose it's because I trust you and to me, it seemed you would be the best choice. Mary is our queen and is busy enough with worrying about Francis and Scotland. She would just remind me of my duty and need to find someone with a title. Kenna is too busy with the King and honestly just between us, seems more worried about her own station and life than our problems. Aylee and Lola would be like Mary and remind me about status, virtue, and my duty to my family. Whereas you, you have Killian so you know what it's like to care for someone while being here at court. I feel like I can trust you with this to keep secret."

Emma nodded and listened, smiling softly at the mention of Killian.

"Well I'm honored to know your secret and have your trust. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Thank you Emma, for everything."

"Of course, Greer. There, all done." Emma spoke, patting Greer's shoulders as she finished the simple braid, tying it with a blue cloth ribbon.

"Thanks again, so how do I look?" Greer asked, spinning slowly in a circle.

"You look lovely, lass. May I be so bold as to inquire about the outfit?" Killian's voice drifted toward them, startling both women by the newcomer's sudden appearance.

Greer looked down sheepishly, embarrassed about Killian seeing her. "Thank you, Killian. I'll take that as my leave. Emma thanks again. Greer spoke quickly, before rushing out the door in a hurry, before pausing to turn back, "Emma, you can tell him, if you want."

Emma nodded to Greer before making her way to Killian, a soft smile on her face at seeing him.

"Do I want to know, lass?" Killian asked.

"She's just meeting a boy. They are going out for the day." Emma said before remembering her parents' letter. "My parents wrote back. Come let's see what they had to say."

Emma reached for Killian's free hand and pulled him toward their usual spots on the couch before grabbing the envelope containing the letter. Killian, having placed the food he had retrieved on a table nearby, already knew how Emma would want to sit and positioned himself so she could easily fall into his lap and curl up while reading. She opened the letter, resting her head upon his shoulder as his arms came around her waist.

_'Our dearest Emma,_

_Your father and I were overjoyed to hear that you are happy and doing well as well as the fact that you have possibly found someone that cares for you and you would want to spend your life with. So long as you are happy, we are happy. That is all a parent can hope for._

_Should Lady Mary De Guise ever need to visit French Court, rest assured that we will accompany her. We cannot wait to meet Killian. Your letter already assured us that he is a king gentleman that will be good for and to you. But we know that upon meeting him and truly getting to know him that we will come to love him as I'm sure you are growing to, my daughter. But for now, your father and I extend our blessings upon your courtship with the Lieutenant. Granted your father still thinks no one is worthy of his little girl and wants you to remain innocent for the rest of your years._

_I hope all is well with Queen Mary as well as the other ladies. Give our best to Lola, Aylee, Kenna, and Greer and know that all seven of you are in our thoughts and prayers. Ruby and Viktor send their wishes as well. Don't forget to write them as well, dear. We love you Emma,_

_God, Bless,_

_Your Mother and Father_

As Emma read she stayed close to Killian and was ecstatic to see that they already approved of Killian without having even met him. Emma had been somewhat fearful that her parents wouldn't approve or would even go as far as to forbid her seeing him because of his past and former allegiance. But to see that they already approved of him and knew they would love him upon meeting him put all remaining fears to rest. She could be with Killian and everyone approved of it.

"Well, Lass are you going to tell me what it says?" Killian questioned, poking his lady in the side of her stomach causing her to giggle.

"Killian stop or I won't tell you." Emma said giggling as he continued to softly poke her sides. Shaking his head, Killian began to poke both sides with multiple fingers causing her to erupt with giggles and breathless pleas for him to stop. Instead of stopping, killian merely slowed the poking and softly kissed Emma on the forehead.

The couple was so swept away by their activities that they were unaware of the changing tides in the situation of the throne room until it was too late. Guards that neither of them recognized suddenly burst through Emma's door, causing them to halt all activities in alarm. Quickly moving Emma off his lap, Killian rose and pulled out his sword to protect her. But all too soon it was all for naught, as Killian was overpowered by the 4 men that had entered the room. But it was not without one last yell for Emma to run

And run Emma did. Emma ran quickly for Mary's chambers, knowing that if anything happened the ladies always met at Mary's chambers to ensure her safety and to congregate. Upon entering, Emma only spied Lola and Aylee. They quickly ran up to Emma, pulling her into their arms. It was then that Emma noticed that she was crying and shaking in terror.

"Emma, what's wrong? What happened?" Lola asked as her and Aylee led her to one of the couches.

"There... there were four men. They suddenly appeared in my chambers. Killian… he, he tried to fight them but was overpowered by them. He protected me but at what cost?" Emma slowly said, reliving the moment and remembered the pure terror she felt at seeing Killian being surrounded by the men. She shivered in fear at the thought of what could be happening to Killian. Lola pulled her close and soothingly rubbed one of her hands up and down Emma's arm in hopes to comfort her.

"It'll be alright, Emma. Killian's a fighter. He will be okay. I heard that they captured all the older guards and locked them in the dungeon. That's most likely where he is as well. I can't believe the King is away at a time like this." Lola spoke softly in Emma's ear, whispering more reassurances that Killian is going to be alright.

It was a short time later when Kenna and Mary came through the door. A look passed between the five of them. They were all fearful of the new owners of the castle. Mary quickly recounted all that happened in the throne room. How the Count had been here before bargaining for a son and how he wants restitution for the death of his son. Kenna then told the other three how his men treated her and acted like she was nothing but a possible play thing. Mary also informed the other three of the feast that evening that all of them were expected to attend. She asked what happened to Killian and Emma quickly recounted her tale one last time, having calmed some since his capture.

"It will be alright. They haven't killed any of the guards. I suspect they will leave them there unless one of them tries to escape." Mary spoke, taking one of Emma's hands and squeezing it. "It will be alright, Emma. If Killian is harmed in any way, I will not be kind or gentle in return."

Emma just softly smiled and nodded her thanks.

"What happened to Greer?" Aylee asked, curious as to the missing lady in waiting, "Do you think the Italians took her?"

A knock came and a servant let in, bringing them their food. It was Greer. She quickly explained away her clothes and situation, making light of her lack of ability in the kitchen. Emma guessed that she and the kitchen boy had been seen when the castle was taken and Greer was forced to pretend to be a kitchen maid for the time being.

They quickly talked about the situation and about how all they can do is wait for the situation to pass, knowing that there was nothing they could do while the Count was negotiating with Queen Catherine and Francis. But Mary was ever the impatient one and was quickly off to figure out a way to escape this situation.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Before Greer left to return to the kitchen, Emma stopped her, asking her to go to the dungeons and check on Killian and the other prisoners. Greer only nodded before making her leave. She then quickly returned to the kitchen to return the utensils and plates before slowly making her way towards the dungeons where she knew the prisoners were being kept. She took one plate with some bread and cheese on it to have the excuse of bringing food to a specific guard.

As she approached the dungeon entrance a guard stopped her.

"What business does a servant have with the dungeons?"

"I'm taking food to a specific prisoner. He's a personal guard and friend of the Scottish Crown. She asked me to check on his well being. I am not planning on breaking him free, only checking that he is nourished during his stay down here." Greer eloquently answered, using Mary's title and power to her advantage.

"Very well, I'll have one of the other guards escort you to his cell." The guard replied, calling forth another one of the Italian men.

Upon entering the hallway of cells, Greer called out for him.

"Killian, are you here?" she called out softly, trying to listen for his Irish lilt in answer.

"Aye, over here." Came the voice from a cage about halfway down the hallway from the left.

The Italian then escorted Greer and opened up the cell door for him so she could enter. Upon seeing him, Greer knew that as long as these prisoners didn't try to escape they would remain safer, possibly safer than the royals upstairs.

"The Scottish Queen sent me to bring food to her guard, whom she had heard was taken prisoner. There was some concern amidst the ladies as well as to your safety." Greer spoke softly, bending down and placing the plate nearby him. "I'll be sure to let Emma know you're safe. She's safe. She's with the other ladies in waiting and Mary in Mary's chambers. Just stay put. I fear that if you try to fight back they may actually hurt or kill you." Greer whispered before standing back up and leaving the cell.

"Thank you, lass" Killian responded before slowly eating the bread as he watched Greer and the guard leave him back to his solitude of worrying about Emma and her safety and wishing he could be up there to console her and keep her safe.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours passed by and had the ladies waiting in Mary's chambers as she worked out a possible way to get people out of there. Finally word came that negotiations had been finalized and that Queen Catherine wished to speak with Mary. The others didn't know what to think but hoped that Mary could also talk Catherine into escaping.

Mary then returned to tell the girls about the grim news that not only that the Count was going to take Francis as his prize but also his younger brothers, Charles and Henry. Mary then told Emma, Lola, Aylee and Kenna about her idea of escaping through the hidden tunnels beneath and throughout the castle. She told them of Queen Catherine's idea of having Francis escape with the servants during the feast that she, Mary, and her ladies would be attending so as not to raise suspicion and then the sacrifice Catherine was willing to make in order for Mary and the ladies to make it out as well.

After Mary had to once again leave on another errand, this time to help Olivia into the passage way, and returned that the ladies began discussing their fears. Would they get out in time? What if they were discovered? Can they even trust Queen Catherine?

Catherine soon came in to try and reassure them that it will go well. Unfortunately, due to circumstances most of the ladies were lacking in trust of the older woman and continued to question it. Mostly it was Lola and Kenna, with Aylee and Emma trying to appease them and calm them down. Emma knew Lola was still slightly grieving over Colin's wrongful death and had always suspected Queen Catherine's role in it.

It wasn't until Queen Catherine told them the story of how when she was younger she had a target just because of her family name. How she had to hide in a convent from armies so as to keep her virtue safe until the Pope could come with reinforcements. It was all Emma could do to just stand there and listen to Catherine's story and see the old fear shadow over her eyes momentarily as she relived it for her tale.

Catherine then departed to allow the girls time to change into more formal attire for the feast that was about to begin. The girls then arrive two by two, Emma with Lola, Aylee and Kenna before Mary followed them in and took her place by the Italian Count.

The ladies began dinner and soon Emma heard the tell tale sounds of the bell tower that was going to signal the first part of the escape plan. It was time for Francis to get the servants out of here.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Killian sat alone in his cell unaware of the plans that had been made for escapes when as he began to hear the bell tower strike another hour beginning. Suddenly he heard faint sounds of fighting happening upstairs when his cell door swung open to reveal a few other older guards and servants. They all quickly ran and joined the rest of the group when Killian found Frances.

"Your highness, what is going on? Where are Mary and her ladies?" Killian asked, needing an answer that would stop him from going off on his own to find Emma and the other ladies.

"They are safe and will be following us shortly. Do not do anything rash Killian, I will tell you the plan as we escape." Francis spoke quickly, already understanding where the older man was coming from, having seen him and Emma together.

As the two men helped lead the people through passage ways, Francis began to explain.

"I was to be used as the ransom when the negotiations were finalized. My mother had tried to barter the Count into taking Mary as a bride and I couldn't let that happen. Eventually the count even decided that he would also take my brothers as well. Knowing how upset this count was about needing restitution, it was obvious that none of us would have returned alive should we leave the castle with him. So Mary and my mother apparently came up with a plan for me to escape as well as enabling it to be at a time that they could get the women, children and servants out as well. When Mary came to me to tell the whole plan she convinced me not to come for her, saying it would only end in my death. She then also asked me to make sure a few servants were sent to the dungeons to rescue some of the prisoners, especially you. Mary and I both know how much you mean to Emma and how much she means to you.

"Soon Mary and her ladies will be following us having feigned a reason of escaping this feast that the count is holding in our hall. Olivia will be there to open the door for them and they will follow shortly. I don't like this part of the plan because so many things could go wrong and it leaves my mother, the Queen of France, as their hostage instead of the heirs of France. But I agreed to it because it kept our people safe. Now let's keep going. But Killian" Francis's voice going to a whisper, "if they seem to not be following us, I will be going back. I need you to ensure my brothers make it to safety as well as the women, children and servants."

"Francis, as much as I am duty bound to help, I would be forced to come with you to ensure the safety of the crown I am sworn to as well as the woman that holds my heart and her friends. I could not rest until I knew they were safe." Killian spoke, in the same whispered tone, getting his point across that should the need arise, they would return to the castle together.

When two men started lagging behind the group, Francis' younger brother; Charles came up to check on them and see if they would indeed be leaving them. After reassuring the younger prince, Killian and Francis exchanged a look before returning to the escaping group.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As the ladies wined and dined with the Italian men, Emma couldn't help but worry about Killian and whether or not he made it out with the others. She guesses that only time would tell and she would know once her and the others escaped as well. Noticing from her spot by Kenna that Mary was rising, she knew that it was time for them to quickly make their escape.

Stopping only once to grab furs and candles, Emma and the others followed Mary to where the panel was with a hidden door for Olivia to open for them. But no one ever did, forcing them to return to the feast in despair. Emma noted the look of shock on Queen Catherine's face upon their return and knew she wasn't happy about it either and was about to improvise something as the Queen stood and closed the treasure chest of gold trying once again to convince the count to leave her sons here.

She reminded him that the King will go to war for Francis and the others, fighting for his heirs. But the count was too far gone in despair to care, declaring to let the heavens fall.

Catherine then suddenly brought up him taking the women and as she spoke Emma quickly clung to Aylee and Lola as they began to realize they were in danger. As the count and Queen Catherine their verbal spar Emma noticed the counts men getting closer to them as suddenly the count declared he wanted Roberto back.

It all happened so fast as the count and his men began to pull the ladies apart, despite their screams. Emma was ripped apart from her friends and forced against a wall by one of the men as he began to hold her there. She desperately continued to try and wriggle away from him but it was of no use. He had grabbed hold of both her arms and was in the middle of forcing them up above her head when suddenly Queen Catherine called every one' attention back toward her as she threw her hourglass to the ground, shattering it in a million pieces.

As she began speaking about him being the cause of his son's death and him leaving with his life upon releasing the Queen of Scotland. It was then that Emma noticed that all of his men began bleeding from their ears and noses, clearly poisoned, collapsing to the ground one by one dying before their very eyes. Emma quickly ran over to Kenna who was huddled by a table having been forced their by one of the count's higher ranking men, a bruise and cut on her lip showing the forceful treatment she received. Emma pulled Kenna into her arms and slowly ran her hands up and down her arms as she watched the Count question what happened. And then just as suddenly, the count had pulled out his sword and began to make his way towards Queen Catherine when Emma saw Mary pull one of the forks off the table and somehow lodged it in his throat causing him to fall to the table.

As if out of nowhere, Francis and Killian appeared cutting off the count's hand, ensuring his death and saving the girls. Upon seeing Killian and Francis appearing, Emma was frozen there in shock at what had just happened over the course of what had to be only a few minutes. It wasn't until she looked up and met Killian's piercing blue eyes that she begins breathing again.

As she breathed out a soft "Killian" it seemed to spur him into action, rushing to hold her in his arms. Killian gathered her up and pulled her close, one arm wrapping around her shoulders leading his hand to cradle her head while the other wrapped around her waist pulling her full into his body. Emma rested her head on his chest wrapping her own arms around his chest and back needing to feel him as close as possible.

"I've got you lass, I'm here. Everything's okay. I'm here Emma love, I'm here." He softly whispered into her ear, rubbing circles on her back and continuing to whisper reassurances as they watched Francis check on Mary and then take Kenna to the infirmary. Neither Emma nor Killian was willing to part even a fraction as they all slowly dispersed from the dining hall.

"Emma, love. WE need to get you to your room. Do you want me to carry you?" Killian whispered, noticing it was hard to shuffle her toward her room the way they were holding on to each other. Feeling a nod against his chest, Killian bent down and looped the arm he had around her back under her legs and pulled her even closer. Emma could only wrap her arms tightly around his neck and lean her head on his shoulder and soak in his warmth. As he made his way toward her chambers, Killian would occasionally press a soft kiss to her temple or forehead in reassurance, whether it is for her or himself that they were both safe and alive. But once as he looked down, he couldn't help but be struck once more by the beauty of the blonde woman in his arms that had fully captured his heart and soul.

Approaching her door, Killian opened it and made his way toward the couch that had quickly become theirs when Emma finally spoke.

"Killian, stay please. I don't think I could be alone right now." She spoke softly, her words colored with fatigue and fear. Fear of what could have happened.

"Of course, Emma. I'd do anything for you." He whispered and forgoed the couch in favor of her bed as the feast and all of the days activates had dragged the day well into the night. He softly placed her on to the bed before going to draw back the covers. As he did so, Emma reached behind her to slowly undo some of the lacing on the back of her dress; thankful that she had a shift on underneath that she could sleep in. Once she had removed the dress and laid it out on the couch nearby, Emma turned and got into the bed before looking for Killian.

While she had been changing, killian had gone to lock her door and behind her changing screen to take off some of his outer layers, leaving him in loose shirt and pants. Once he heard the bed move from extra weight being added to it, Killian came out and headed toward the bed seeing Emma laying there. As he walked, Killian couldn't help but stop and think of what this is what their lives could end up being like should they marry. Always sharing a bed together and curling up into one another's arms after a long day at court. Killian grinned at the thought as he walked over. Crawling into the other side of the bed, Killian immediately opened his arms up to Emma, knowing she needed the contact, as he pulled her to him. Her head rested on his chest and their arms quickly snaked their way around the others body, legs tangling until they couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

It was moments later, when Killian thought that she was drifting to sleep when he heard her speak again.

"Why did you come back? There were so many men; they could have hurt you Killian. Why did you return for us?" she asked, burrowing deeper into his chest and arms wrapping tighter at the mention of him being hurt.

Killian softly pulled Emma's head off his chest so he could look into her eyes when he spoke.

"Because I couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt. Because I love you, Emma. You've captured my heart fully and the thought of being away from you or your being hurt makes my blood run cold and heart constrict. I had to come for you. Because I love you." He spoke softly and slowly, looking into the emerald eyes he had come to adore and cherish.

Emma was speechless, taken aback at how easily he was able to tell her this. Emma knew what her response was to be, for when she looked into her own heart she knew exactly how to describe the feelings she felt for Killian.

"I love you too, Killian. I love you too." She responded after a moment, looking up into the blue eyes she couldn't get enough of.

"I will always be here to protect you, my love, you and your friends. I swear to you." He whispered before capturing her lips with his own. It was a chaste kiss, just a soft press of their lips. A testament to their admissions and an observation of the trauma they went through today. After pulling back, Killian ducked Emma's head back to his chest and kissed her head, "Sleep Emma. I'm here, I love you, and I'm never letting you go." He whispered softly. His soft voice whispering sweet nothings being the last thing Emma heard before drifting off to sleep in her love's arms.


End file.
